


Devils delights | MaulxReader

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: As one of the Mandalorians serving Maul, its up to you to make sure Maul is informed and aware. But your thoughts deviate and you cant resist the power Maul has over you.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Devils delights | MaulxReader

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW heavy content.

The start of the clone wars had brought upon a new era for Mandalore. You’d seen the pacifist Satine fall from her grace and now the rule of your new ruler, Maul. Prior to Maul’s rule there was a simple life, one of peace and happiness to which you did not like. You could not embrace your inner warrior the way you can now under your new ruler, you had to hide it, that crave for power, that desire to fight. 

Things which Satine not only disliked but pretty much outlawed despite your ancestors, history and culture as a Mandalorian.

But now you could embrace your inner warrior. Pre Vizla had come and offered another solution, but under his rule it would have been far too diplomatic. With Maul you always knew there was something more going on, you knew he was plotting something whilst in control of Mandalore and also the Crime syndicates. Maul saw a bigger picture but Vizla only saw Mandalore. 

Maul had given Mandalore rich resources, even if it was through the blackmarket due to Almec’s old tricks. Outside the ranking Mandalorians, the citizens remained unaware of the events taking place within the palace, just that Maul was now the Ruler and Almec the minister once more.

So far they had been putting on a good show to appease the citizens and silence them. All but a few, that being Satines nephew, Korkie. The boy had been a pest from the start, he created scenes and protests but everyone bought into the fact he was just upset his Aunty was dead and he was simply tossing a temper tantrum over it.

Today your duty was to inform Lord Maul of a situation that had begun within the lower sectors of the City. Korkie obviously being the one who created such problems to start with. Saxon had given you the order to inform Lord Maul on his behalf while Saxon stated he would ‘resolve the problem ’. 

As one of the few trusted Mandalorian warriors, you were proud of being given such status and yet such a mission that held vital importance. Who knew what else Korkie could get up to. It was always best to keep Maul updated with happenings such as this. For such a former Sith to be your ruler, you felt powerful and undefeatable. The raw power that came from Maul was such a surge that you almost got a high off it all.

After Vizlas death you were one of many to join the mandalorian warriors that served by Mauls side. You trained to be the best, maybe even better then Rook or Saxon someday. You wanted to prove yourself worthy of Mauls attention, you dreamed of it, longed for it but you lusted over your Lord and you knew how wrong it was.

Powerful he was and wise in many ways, you found the Dathomirian male to be attractive with his ruthless ways. It just did something for you ,not to mention that voice of his that was so dreamy that you had to wonder if Maul even knew the power his own voice had over you and others.

There was just something about Maul that drove you wild, that made you all the more determined to be the best you can be. You were ruthless, you were powerful but you craved more. 

Approaching the main hallway of the palace, you gave a nod to your Ner vode that guarded either side of the entrance way which in turn they nodded back to you in respect. As all Mandalorians respected each other, you had certainly earned your place by your brothers and sisters' side, fighting with them and surviving some of the battles they had already encountered before and after rescuing Maul from Sidious.

But your mind did not ponder down such a road as you returned your focus back to the task at hand.

For the sky had turned to darkness leaving only the city lights to guide you. In the palace the lights were very dim, almost yellowish like candle fire. It made the hallways seem more enchanted and dark. Keeping you full of suspense but it made you feel alive.

Turning around a corner you made your way directly to the throne room with news to give to Maul. You were slightly surprised by the fact there were no guards around the Palace doorways entrance. You knew Maul didn’t need to be protected, he was perfectly capable of handling himself, but you just thought it was common practice to do so for anyone who ruled Mandalore. 

With a deep breath in you entered the throne room feeling a slight tightness in your chest. Maul was often sitting on his throne with that look of ponder in his eyes. Even when Savage was alive, Maul always seemed to be silently plotting away.

However upon entering the room you noticed Maul was not upon his throne, you glanced around and noticed him in pushup formation. He panted almost seeming out of breath as you approached, you blushed as you took in his stunning body while he made push ups seem so easy. Shirtless with perspiration dripping down his brow and biceps, he was perfection in the eyes of any warrior. Those eyes that glowed in the dark lifted up to meet your gaze and you felt the heat on your face raise while being thankful for wearing your Mandalorian helmet for once.

**“ Lord Maul, I’m sorry to disturb you at such a time but I come bearing a message from Saxon. “** You stated with as much devotion in your voice. You were loyal to the cause but boy seeing Maul in action turned you on.

The way his biceps pumped with each push, the way his back was so well formed from years of constant training. You wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel the heat of his body against your skin. It was so easy to get lost in his beautiful body that you almost forgot what you came here for. It was only his voice that returned you back to reality and not fantasy.

**“ What is the message then? “** With bated breath he spoke and such a soothing toned voice, you felt slightly faint.

You cleared your throat knowing this was of the utmost importance. Even something so tiny and insignificant can have a domino effect and Maul would not be pleased if something like that happened. Straightening your back you fold your arms behind your back like a good little soldier while Maul continues his push ups. 

**“ Gar Saxon wishes to inform you that in the lower sector of the cities there has been an insurgence of rebellion activity against your rule. Korkie is at the heart of this attack. Saxon wished to inform you he is dealing with it appropriately but also wished to inform you of the situation that has arised. “** You couldn't have put it any better than you just did. You spoke with a sense of authority, over the citizens that was. You were clear and decisive like a knife striking out against an enemy. Calculated and firm. 

This was your orders after all, to inform Lord Maul, and inform him accurately that you did. You held nothing back from your Lord, you always addressed him like he was the true royal heir to the throne. He was perfect, beautiful, attractive and oh boy those muscles…

Again you couldn’t move your eyes off his form as he huffed and pushed out one more push up before he finally stood .Out of breath and looking like he’d just had the best sex of his life...Wait did that thought really just come into your mind? You blushed even more, still hiding it beneath your helmet.

As Maul approached you, keeping only a few feet away from you, you watched him with awe as if he was the perfect piece of art. Every muscle in his body was so finely toned that you knew it must have taken years and years of training to have such attractive prowls.

**“ Korkie you say? That child has been a thorn in our side for some time. “** Placing a hand to his chin, Maul was deep within thought, you noticed a smirk upon his face and you wondered what he was thinking.

**“ Since Satines death, he has done nothing but agitate the order of things here on Mandalore. He is a threat that must be brought down, and swiftly. I assume that Saxon would be well aware of this already. I just hope he deals with the matter silently. The last thing we need is a witness murder. No matter what way we put it, killing Korkie in public sight would bring more uprisings. The citizens must remain unaware. “** Calmly but calculated, Maul spoke, lifting his gaze to yours once more.

There was no doubt about it that you knew how to handle this matter. Like an assassin you had been trained for such things, always moved in the darkness and made sure you followed through with orders. Eager to be the one to kill Korkie you drew in a deep breath as you prepared yourself for what you were about to say. That power hungry side within you wanted to be the one to do it, to please lord Maul all the more.

  
**“ Allow me to, my Lord-”**

Your words were cut off by Maul waving a hand through the air, he brought to his side his saber with just a mere thought and motion using the force with such ease. You had seen the crimson glow before and knew the danger of such a deadly weapon. Maul had reconstructed it as of recently, you’d never seen him actually use it before but you certainly felt a little anxious.

**“ No! Allow Saxon this one win. You on the other hand, I have another use for. “** His words sent a shiver down your spine, you felt your mouth go dry with excitement.

What use would Maul have for you? You couldn’t begin to imagine what an important role it must be as you watched Maul move slowly and carefully towards the center of the room before he stopped and looked at you with a raised brow.

**_“ Y/n,_ please indulge me with some sparring. I wish to see how far you have come. “** The way he spoke your name, the way he ignited that blade. You were well in your prime and your heart was now ignited with a thrill you’d never had before.

Not once had you seen Maul spar, but you had the luxury of being the one to spar with him. You walked towards Maul taking up a fighting stance. You were about to grab your pistols when Maul tossed something in your direction. Catching it swiftly within both your hands you looked down to see the Dark Saber hilt. Immediately you looked back up at Maul. He was smiling back at you and you took in a deep breath and ignited the pride of all Mandalorian rulers.

Black was the blade, it hummed with a sound that seemed almost like a song now lost to your kind. The blade didn’t feel heavy, it felt right in your hands. Sure you trained with small sparring sticks, but to actually hold a real blade. It surged power through your very core and you smiled with a twisted smirk.

**“ Ready? “** Maul asked with haste as he swung his blade around and took up his natural fighting stance with the blade held out in front of him. He had yet to ignore the secondary blade, but you knew that would come later on.

**“ Ready, my Lord. “** You answered him before taking the first move.

Lunging forward you met Maul’s saber with the dark saber, a spark emitting from both blades as they hissed. The weight from Maul was stronger then you’d imagined, as quickly as you could you move to the side in hopes to off balance him or through him off a bit. Just as swift as your movements you raised your leg with a kick which Maul blocked easily with his cyborg legs.

Both of you quickly withdrew jumping back before lunging forward at each other as the blades clashed and hummed against one another. You moved around Maul as he did as well in good timing it seemed almost like a dance. With each clash of blades you both managed to toss a kick in between attacks hoping to throw off one another. While the spark of both sabers glowed within the dim throne room enlightening it all the more.

Maul was swift but you kept on your feet, parrying every one of his moves to the best you could knowing he was holding back. Not once did his gaze leave yours. You knew he was testing you as you dodged one of his many flashy strikes.

Quickly you moved behind Maul and thrusted the saber towards him, he easily blocked it by igniting his secondary blade. Maul switched on his feet, spinning around and facing the other blade towards your face, you dodged moving under the blade and then back around Maul once more and landed a kick to his ribs that he had left unguarded. You heard him slightly huff but it turned to a low short chuckle.

**“ Good “** Maul praised you.

You were on fire, your soul ablaze as you smirked with pride. Hearing Maul actually recognize you for your warrior skills which you pride yourself on only adding more to your ego. Maul then quickly switched his stance, his moves were faster as you blocked each strike with force looking for an opening while tossing in a random attack to keep up both defense and offense. 

You finally managed to move to the side once more and escape Mauls attacks before stopping inches away from Mauls back with the black saber. This time Maul did not block, he just laughed and switched his sabers off. You thought the fight was over and did the same, smiling as you took in a deep breath not realizing how much of a work out that actually was.

Your hand held out the saber to Maul as he turned and placed his own weapon by his side. He looked at the saber and then to you. 

**“ Formidable with such a weapon. With more training you could prove worthy of holding such a blade. But you dropped your guard far too easily. Always make the final strike before your enemy. “** Mauls smirk seemed twisted now, his hand reached out but not for the blade.

You felt something almost wrap around you, you were suddenly lifted up off the floor and flung backwards. With such force you clashed to the ground and in a matter of minutes Maul was upon you, slamming a fist down towards your face you managed to roll a bit to the side to avoid his attack. Quickly you wrapped your legs around his waist and unbalanced him before taking advantage of his situation, wrapping your arm around him sideways you locked him into a choking position. But of course Maul didn’t give in so easily.

With all his weight you felt Maul plant his feet down and push to the side you leaned on. Taking advantage of your own weight Maul managed to loosen your grip and roll you until you were on top of him. Your helmet came off in the motion of the sparring revealing that hot flushed face of yours.

A sense of vulnerability came over you as you saw Maul’s face turn to shock but of course such a distraction didn’t stop Maul from quickly performing one final move as he rolled you once more with such ease you couldn’t tell what exactly he had done before you were suddenly beneath him again. 

There was no time to raise your hands, Maul was quick moving and locked your left arm up in a figure four lock creating your muscles to contract and inflict pain. You hissed out in pain as you bit your bottom lip wincing from the sudden shock.

Maul gently let go of your hand as he rested his own on his lap while still seated upon you.

**“ Now that’s a face I don’t believe I’ve seen before, _Y/n”_** Something in his voice made you shudder a bit, in a good and excited way.

**“ Sorry lord Maul...I got lost in the moment. “** You apologized as you moved your head away from his gaze.

You felt the heat of his gloved hand come to your chin as he gently redirected your gaze back onto him. He was smiling softly as he leaned down closer to your face, just inches away from you. You could see the crimson veins that trailed through his eyes from the use of the dark side. The gentle stroke of his hand against your cheek made your heart flutter.

**“ One should never be sorry. There is no shame in it. “** Maul spoke much more quietly now and you had to swallow your saliva just a bit because boy was he doing something to you that words could not describe.

Unsure of what exactly was going on here, all you could do was look into those eyes before feeling his lips upon yours. Like a hungry Rancor you wrapped your legs and your arms around Maul pulling him in closer as you felt his full weight upon you now. Maul’s own hands seemed to find their way beneath you, wrapped around your back tightly almost squeezing you.

His lips moved against yours until you felt the soft and wet of his tongue flick across your bottom lip in a teasing manner. You wanted to return such a thing but Maul quickly retracted his lips from yours and gazed down at you with a smirk.

**“ I have not enjoyed the pleasure of the flesh in so long y/n. Indulge me, will you? “** It was a simple question with a simple answer. 

Of course Maul didn’t need to ask for your permission, you were beyond willing. In fact it was one of your many dreams of how such a thing could happen in your many fantasies. With Maul having lost his lower half your mind was always dreaming of it, even while on duty when you shouldn’t be. You bit your bottom lip but this time not in pain but pure lust.

**“ Yes, my Lord. “** Softly you speak in a much more seductive tone then you meant to.

Mauls hold around you loosened and your eyes sparked with a desire you never knew existed within you. Maul moved his hands over your armored chest, trailing every fine detail from the scratches to faint blaster marks. Getting this stupid thing off proved to be an annoyance to you. Why not wear something more ravishing with better access? You felt flustered by this, but Maul on the other hand took it as a challenge.

The way he kept looking at you was a look of pure pleasure. He was already naked, his upper half shirtless, what more could you ask for? You’d never thought you’d ever get this close to Maul or even have his lips upon yours, but here you were beneath Maul and if anyone walked by they might have caught a slight glimpse of this little scene you two had begun to brew.

Such chances were very slim since you knew that Maul was the only one here, and if anyone did see then so what. It’s not like you couldn’t deal with it at all. Right now your whole entire focus was on Maul though, no one else.

When his hand finally reached your plated abs where your naval would be, he stopped and tilted his head slightly. A soft laugh came from deep within his throat, his gaze down upon your stomach before returning to your eyes. 

**“ I think after all that sparing you should relieve yourself of such weighted armor. “** Mauls words seemed to toy around your mind as you licked your lips. You were willing to remove everything, strip yourself right down to the bone if need be as you looked into those glowing eyes.

**“ Anything for you, My lord. “** You paused for a moment before pursing your lips together and speaking up once more. “ Perhaps you can help me? “ So innocently you asked despite the devious intent behind it all.

Maul chuckled as he finally leaned backwards and stood up, extending an arm out towards you as you took it and was lifted upwards to your feet. Maul embraced you once more, looking deep within your eyes as you felt his hands move around your back and gently unzip you. Almost as if you were wearing a dress. 

Thankfully all Mandalorians had a uniform that was all in one. The suit and armor slide right off you leaving you down to your bare chest as you found you didn’t need to wear anything but your armor and of course unwear since your breast plates never revealed much. You didn’t wear anything attractive, just simple black undies, but Maul on the other was certainly taking all of you in with those sith eyes.

You stepped out of the uniform with ease and felt the cool air hit your bare skin. You shudder a little and leaned into Maul, skin to skin now which raised goosebumps up and down your body with such a thrill. Looking into those eyes of his you leaned in for a kiss but Maul did not grant it. You had completely forgotten that he was the powerful one here.

It made you softly chuckle a little at how this whole thing was turning around. From delivering an order to sparring to now this? You tingle with anticipation. You felt wet between your legs as you ached for Maul all the more.

**“ Such fine features for a warrior of mine. You should be proud. “** Again another praise from Maul, you were certainly more than lucky.

  
  


**“ I have always trained hard for you, my lord. I wish to be the best warrior I can, in service to you. “** Such devotion was evident in your very words as you leaned into Maul all the more.

Finally he connected his lips with yours once more and this time you both flicked your tongues out against one another. Maul held you in place against him as you leaned into the kiss more and more. You wanted more, you needed more and Maul wasn’t going to hold back. When he pulled away from the kiss it was slower this time, there was desire in his eyes but you knew he had an idea. One that not even your own fantasies could come up with.

As he leaned into you, against your ear, he gently planted a kiss as he spoke so softly.

**“ I want you to sit upon the throne. “** Maul trailed a hand down the side of your cheek before kissing your neck softly.

Such a devil he was, all he had to do was whisper and you were all his. His other hand began to slide down and underneath your underwear. With just one hand he was able to slip the fabric off and in the process he gently brushed against your clit making you ache more and more, but you obeyed his command and planted a kiss on his neck in return. Though there was no doubt he probably had the help of the force to get your undies off so smoothly. 

Your hands finally trailed down his beautiful tattooed body as you walked and stepped out of the fabric leaving it laying upon the floor with your uniform. Just like that Maul let you slip out of his grasp as you looked back to him with such seduction as you strolled towards the throne.

With yellow vibrant eyes Maul watched you with such a pleased look on his face. A sly smile always on his lips now as you take a seat upon the throne. You were nervous and not sure exactly how to sit as Maul watched you for a moment or too as you sat upon the cold throne and looked to Maul, beckoning him with your very eyes.

Slowly Maul approached you as he remained standing while looking down at you. Even though you sat upon his throne, you still felt vulnerable and you liked it. That look in his eyes told you everything you needed to know, he was all powerful and just merely allowing you a moments taste of what it is like to be in his seat. Quiet literally put.

Gently he stroked the side of your face while he still remained with that soft smile on his face. You knew Maul wasn’t kind hearted, so to say he had the look of love was very wrongly put. Rather Maul had the look of lust in his eyes, just as much as you had. You leaned into his touch and heard him make a pleased purr sound of approval.

**“ Does it feel good? “** Maul asked as he removed his hands from the black gloves that concealed them.

Looking up into your Lord's eyes, you didn’t know what to say exactly besides open your mouth and remain speechless. You wanted to say yes, because that was true, all of this felt good. Yet the words did not leave your mouth as you found yourself lost in the softness of his skin as he gently trailed his hand once more over your cheeks.

This time you could feel the heat from his hand, how soft and yet harsh they were after all those years of training. But his hand didn’t just trail over your cheek, but also down your neck as you bite your lip and close your eyes taking in a deep rigid breath. Such a sensation was pleasurable in so many ways as much as it was teasingly.

Once his hands hit your collarbone you felt his lips on the other side of your neck begin to kiss your skin softly, his tongue moving along you as you felt him suck slightly on your neck. His hands found their way to your breasts where they began to gently play with your nipples. Pinching and squeezing, it made you jolt as you moaned not realizing that by now Maul was on his knees and had you right where he wanted you. You felt his mouth begin to move leaving wet marks behind until finally that mouth of his reached to your breast cupping your nipple within his mouth as his tongue flicked over the sensitive bud making you shudder and your legs quiver ever so slightly.

With one hand on your breast teasingly while his mouth worked on your other breast, Maul's spare hand began to trail down your naval just like before, you knew exactly where it was going. Down further as you felt him reach your belly button and then trail down the groves of your body towards your clit. However his hot hands did not reach your clit. Instead you shuddered in bliss when you felt his hand begin to tease along your inner thigh. 

What a delight this truly was, to be toyed by the Sith lord in such ways. You were completely his, melting to his very touch as you felt him move his mouth away from one breast and then to the other. This time he was a little more aggressive, biting and pinching your nipple between his teeth but not enough to actually hurt painfully. Enough to merely keep you on edge wanting more. You knew you were wet before but this time you were drenched. 

Only then did Maul finally bless you with his touch on your clit. The faintest circular motion made you moan and bite your lip as you twitched your hips aching for more. Your eyes were shut tightly as you brought a hand up to Mauls crowned horns and gently stroked around them with care while your other hand managed to keep you balanced. Yet your thoughts were far away from being perfect. 

A loud moan slipped from your lips as Maul pulled on your nipple once more, hearing him softly chuckle before feeling the coldness on your nipples. Maul leaned his head upwards towards you, planting a ravish kiss that was aggressive with tongue flicking out in search of your own tongue.

Such wildness drove you crazy as you leaned into Maul more and more, your desires having been let loose finally. Then he gently slid one finger inside of you and you moaned loudly at his touch that you moaned through the kiss. He was gentle and patient as he did so with care, not rushing into it and leaving you sore. Although you wouldn’t complain with that either given the situation.

Rather you enjoyed Maul seeming to take his time, you enjoyed being taunted by him and oh did he just add a second finger? You gasped and leaned your head back breaking the kiss, your eyes shut and hips rocking against him. You could almost hear it, the pleased look on Maul’s face as you knew he was watching your every reaction, feeling him push his fingers deep inside of you.

Then came a sudden jolt of pleasure, beyond more than anything you could fantasies about or even create yourself. Maul’s lips finally laid upon your clit and every little stroke, even a little flick of his tongue made you quiver and shake with delight. In a mere matter of seconds he had you on the verge of an orgasm, his fingers beginning to move quicker now as your moans become louder and more faster. Maul being able to read this knew exactly what was coming as your muscles around his fingers clenched.

Your breathing is much heavier now as you wrap your legs around his waist and clench them tightly, minding Maul's head and horns of course. You flicked an eye open with red hot cheeks and gazed down to see Maul looking right back at you and even though his mouth did so many wonderful tricks on you, you could almost see him smiling.

The way his breath felt hot against your vagina, the way his fingers slid in and out with such ease. You couldn’t have wished for more. Your body was reaching an all new high as you found it harder and harder to breath, your mouth starting to dry as you wailed with pleasure not caring if anyone would see or hear.

Maul’s fingers pressed against your inner wall and right on the g-spot. You almost clenched too hard around Maul’s fingers at such sudden sensation, his movement quick and harder now, his tongue sucking on your sensitive clit driving your mind to an all new blow out.

Your hands clenched and you bite your lip once more as moans still managed to escape you. A sudden rush came over you, one that didn’t fade right away. You screamed with delight, thrusting against Maul more and more, your legs shaked and you could feel your hands go a little numb with the sudden surge of a massive orgasm.

The more Maul fingerbanged you, the more intense it got. You came to appoint where your moans came rushing all at once leaving you breathless and speechless, as the wave of pleasure succumbed you, you felt your warm juices exit your now tightly clenched vagina that still held Maul's fingers in place.

His lips made gentle strokes on your clit with the come down, still sending a powerful surge over your body that was so much more relaxed now then before. You tried to catch your breath and lick your lips but it was Maul’s mouth that relieved you. Warm and tasted of you, you kissed him back feeling his fingers slide out of you. You gasped almost a little disappointed as you watched Maul stand up and lick his fingers, taking in your juices with a pleased smirk and a delightful purr.

Every part of you felt like it had just been jolted with electricity, you felt weak but you still felt lust. You reached up to Maul, planting a hand on his chest, the look in your eyes full of longingful lust. You bite your bottom lip which was bound to be sore tomorrow morning, and looked up at him with those big bright eyes of yours.

“ Lord Maul, please….more? “ Weakly you spoke, but it delighted Maul to hear you say so.

The sith Lord shifted your body slightly to one side of the seat before he sat next to you and in one swift movement he had you sitting on top of him. You felt a little powerful knowing it was a privilege to be in such a position, but you liked the look in his eyes more than anything else as you rocked back and forth on the hard metal parts of his lower half. 

**“ That depends on how much time you have, think you can last all night? “** Maul’s voice was so soft it was hard to hear.

You lean forward and whisper into his ear, gently nipping at his earlobe.

**“ Oh yes Lord Maul. I have all night just for you. “** Purring out the words, you gently kissed him on the neck hearing him, this time, slightly moan in pleasure at the sensation.

Tonight you were all his and he was all yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading one of my many one shots of Darth Maul. I plan to keep making more of these little saucy one shots and also a possible fanfic involving Maul and his Mandalorians.


End file.
